The present invention relates to tree and stump removal, and more particularly to a land clearing device used as an attachment for a skid steer loader or other earthmoving machine that can be used for removing trees and stumps.
It is expensive to use bulldozers and excavators to clear land for new construction of homes or for removal of unwanted trees and stumps. It also requires a tremendous force to remove the trees and uproot the stumps. Usually, it is hoped to spare neighboring trees due to beauty and the expense to replace them. Currently, building contractors and professionals have to use large, expensive, heavy-duty bulldozers and excavators. The large machinery currently in use has frequently knocked down many neighboring trees that could have been saved. In addition, the large heavy-duty bulldozers have a high cost of fuel for operation as well as transportation, which means these machines have a large carbon footprint. Furthermore, there are swampy areas that require removal of trees and stumps, but this heavy-duty equipment sinks in the mud, causing further damage and expense. Lastly, stump removal by a large excavator or stump grinders often leaves behind a hole that has to be filled in by the landowner. Therefore, a land-clearing device to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.